


Recovery

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unusual Household [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parentlock, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John got hurt during a case and recovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phipiohsum475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/gifts), [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts).



> Thank you to the both of you for prompt ideas that lead to this little fic when I was having a bad day and needed something fluffy to cheer me up.
> 
> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

Kyle’s POV  
Almost a year after he joined the Holmes-Watson household, John got sick, not very sick but sick enough that he was beginning to get concerned. It was very worrisome seeing his new Papa ill after the loss of his parents, and while his new Daddy is taking care of Papa, well it is still worrying him.

“John love, you need to feel better soon, you are beginning to worry our pup.” The vampire tells the older werewolf.  

Opening his eyes, Papa glances in his direction with a smile, motioning him to come over, “It’s alright patches. I’ll be fine in a few days.”

Frowning, he doesn’t quite believe that, what if something happens to him? Something could happen to Papa between now and a few days. He’s not leaving Papa’s side until he is better, he decides, not bothering to tell his new parents that.

So he crawls up on the bed next to him, laying down and putting his head on his Papa’s chest to listen to his heart beat. He’s not going to fall asleep, he is just going to stay here and protect his Papa from danger.

-o~O~o-

John’s POV  
“He’s sleeping isn’t he?” he quietly asks his mate, glancing down at their pup curled against his good side.

“Yeah, he is. I believe he is worried that you are not going to recover.” His mate replies, gazing down at him and their little boy.

Brushing a hand across the top of his pup’s head, he comments, “Probably good I did not tell him how I got sick.”

“Yes.” Is all his vampire says in response, “Do we need to clean it or change the bandage?”

He gives a small, sleepy shake of his head, “Not until later,” patting the side of the bed awkwardly, he suggests, “Why don’t you join us?”

A minute later the slender vampire has crawled into bed with him and their pup. Pausing to press a kiss to his lips before cuddling close to their pup’s back, one long arm thrown over both of them. He falls asleep with his family close and all is right in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
